Rory & Logan: The Unexpected
by JuJuB7
Summary: Rory and Logan are still in college when they're hit with some unexpected news, a baby. They move in together and prepare for their little bundle of joy. They handle their situation as best they can with their friends and family meddling in their lives.
1. Prologue

**Gilmore Girls Fanfiction: Rory and Logan**

 **Disclaimer: I don't on anything, only the plot, and the characters I've made up so basically Duncan.**

 **AN: Hello, here is another story. I've really wanted to write a Rory and Logan fanfiction where Rory and Logan have a child so here it is. -WritingGurl202**

 **Summary: Rory and Logan are still in college when they're hit with some unexpected news, a baby. They move in together and prepare for their little bundle of joy. They handle their situation as best they can with their friends and family meddling in their lives.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Rory is walking to her dorm room, clutching a small brown paper bag. She notices Logan, Colin, and Finn, she quickly walks past them without making eye contact with any of them. She hears them calling her but refuses to acknowledge them. She makes it as far as her dorm room when she feels a hand on my shoulder. She stops but doesn't turn around, the owner of said arm turns her around and wraps an arm around her waist.

"Ace," Logan says. "What's wrong?"

Rory doesn't respond. She's starts to silently cry, her legs give out from under her before she can fall, Logan catches by wrapping his arms around her waist, keeping her standing up. Rory places her head on Logan's shoulder. Logan picks her up, takes her keys, unlocks the door, and walks into the dorm room then into Rory's bedroom. He places her onto the bed, taking her school bag and the brown paper bag and places them off to the side. Logan kneels next to the bed and moves some hair out of Rory's face.

"Tell me what's wrong." Logan pleads.

"I'm late," Rory whispers.

"Late?"

"I'm two weeks late, Logan."

"As in you might be pregnant."

"Yes."

"Have you taken a pregnancy test?"

"It's in the paper bag."

Logan reaches over to the brown paper bag, picks it up, and takes the box containing the pregnancy test out.

"You really think you're pregnant."

"Logan, we had unprotected sex and I'm two weeks late. There's really no other possibility."

"You wanna take it right now?"

"Might as well get it over with."

Rory takes the pregnancy test from Logan and walks out of the dorm room. Logan sits on the bed, waiting for Rory. A few minutes later, Rory returns with the stick and empty box. She sits on the bed, next to Logan.

"Well."

"We have to wait three minutes."

"Alright."

 _ **Three Long Minutes Later…**_

"You ready?" Rory asks.

"Yeah."

"Alright."

Rory lifts the pregnancy test up from her lap, both her and Logan look at it. A big plus sign is staring back at them. Logan wraps his arm around Rory's shoulder, she places her head on his shoulder. A few tears fall from her eyes. Logan with wipes the away.

"Rory, I know this unexpected, but we can make it through this," Logan whispers into Rory's ear.

"You called me Rory."

"If I called you Ace, would have listened to me?"

"Probably not. Do you really think that we can make it through this?"

"Yes, we can. I know we're in college but I mean your mom had you when she was sixteen and you turned out just fine. We'll make it through this. I know we will."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"What are we going to tell everyone? I mean my grandparents are going to freak out once they find out."

"So are mine."

"About we just tell my mom. No matter what she'll be able to help us."

"Sounds like a good idea."

"You know we're gonna have to get an apartment, I don't Paris will be too happy to have a baby in here, crying all night."

"I know."

"You're taking this surprisingly well."

"I know… Let's get married."

"What."

"Let's get married, just a small wedding. Our close friends, your parents."

"You want us to get married and have a small wedding with our closest family and friends."

"Yeah, what do you say?"

"No."

"No?"

"I don't want to get married right now. Don't take it the wrong way, Logan, I do want to marry you but I think we should wait. I don't want to get married because I'm pregnant with your child."

"I understand."

Rory takes Logan's free hand and places it on her stomach then places her hand over his.

"Our baby is in there," Rory says.

"Yeah, he is."

"He? What makes you think it's a boy?"

"I don't know, but I've always wanted a son."

"What if it's a girl?"

"I'll be perfectly fine if we have a daughter. I'll be happy either way."

"I'm going home for the weekend, do you want to come with me? We could tell my mom."

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"Also as soon as we get back, we should look for apartments. Preferably a family apartment."

"Whatever you want, Ace,"

* * *

 **What do you guys think? Tell me what you all think, I want your guys opinions and thoughts on how this story should go. Thanks for reading. I'll update every chance I get.**

 **-WritingGurl202**


	2. Chapter 1

**Gilmore Girls Fanfiction: Rory and Logan**

 **Disclaimer: I don't on anything, only the plot, and the characters I've made up so basically Duncan.**

 **AN: Hello, here is another story. I've really wanted to write a Rory and Logan fanfiction where Rory and Logan have a child so here it is. -WritingGurl202**

 **Summary: Rory and Logan are still in college when they're hit with some unexpected news, a baby. They move in together and prepare for their little bundle of joy. They handle their situation as best they can with their friends and family meddling in their lives.**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Rory is standing in front of her floor length mirror, looking at her bulging stomach. It's big, it looks like she's ready to give birth. Empty suitcases are scattered along the floor. She turns to the side so that she's facing the door. There's a knock on the door then it opens, Logan walks in and closes the door behind. Logan puts his hands in his pockets and just stares at Rory, she stares back at him.

"You look gorgeous," Logan says.

"No, I don't," Rory says. "I'm fat, huge. Look at me, do you see this." Rory says, looking back into the mirror.

Logan walks over to where Rory is standing and takes his hands out of his pockets.

"First of all, you're not fat," Logan says, pulling a pillow out from under Rory's shirt. "Second of all, you're gorgeous no matter how big you are."

"You sure do know how to make me feel better," Rory says, wrapping her arms around Logan's neck.

"I'm glad," Logan says. "Now do you want to tell me why you had a pillow under your shirt."

"I just wanted to see what it would be like. In a matter of months I'm going to be huge," Rory says. "It will be obvious that I'm pregnant."

"And that's alright," Logan says. "Why haven't you packed anything yet?"

"I got distracted with the whole stomach thing."

"Oh, well, we're leaving in a few hours. You might want to get packing."

"I know."

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just feeling a little sick."

"Why don't you lay down and I'll pack for you."

"Logan, I can't have you do that."

"Hey, I'm your boyfriend, I can pack for my _pregnant_ girlfriend. Go lay down, I tell you when it's time to leave."

"Have I told you that I love you."

"A few times but I would love to hear you say it again."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now go get into that bed."

"Alright, alright."

 _ **Few Hours Later…**_

Rory is awoken by the sound of her cell phone going off. She leans forward and grabs her purse, it's only then she realizes that she's in Logan's car. She grabs her phone out of her purse and answers it.

"Hello," Rory says.

"Hey," Lorelai says.

"Hi, mom."

"Are you two on your way?"

"Yeah," Rory says, as she watches as the drive by the 'Welcome to Stars Hollow' sign. "We just entered town."

"Alright, I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye."

Rory hangs up the phone and places it back into her purse. She then looks at Logan.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked so peaceful, I couldn't wake you."

"You let me sleep the entire drive."

"Yes."

"You drive me crazy sometimes."

"And you love me for it."

"Yes, I do."

"So how are you going to tell your mom?"

"I don't know, I think we should just come out with it. You know walk in, hi, how are you then say we're expecting."

"You just want to come right out with it?"

"Yeah."

"Alright."

"Do you want to do it another way?"

"No, I think your way is perfect. I was just thinking when we tell my parents, we're going to have to come up with a different way of telling them. They're not as cool as your mom."

"My mom isn't that cool, she's a mom."

"A good mom. I'm not saying this to freak you out or anything, but my parents aren't going to be as well manner about taking the news that we're going to be parents. They're going to want us to get married."

"I know. My grandparents wanted my parents to get married when they found out they were excepting me."

"What are we going to tell them?"

"Logan, we don't have to worry about that right now. We have time to tell your parents. Unless you haven't told me something."

"Well, we kind of have dinner with them tomorrow night."

"What. How could you not tell me?"

"Because they called when you were asleep. They found out we were staying with your mom and they asked if we could have dinner with them and I said yes."

"How could you do that?"

"It's really hard to say no to my parents. I'm sorry, Ace."

"It's fine, we're gonna have to tell them sometime."

"I know, I'm just nervous."

"Me too."

Logan places his hand on Rory's stomach, she places her hand over his. Together, they rub her stomach.

"I love you," Logan says.

"I love you too."

Logan pulls into Lorelai's driveway. Before Logan and stops the car, Rory jumps out and runs into the house. Logan stops the car, turns it off, and gets out. He grabs their suitcases then walks into the house. He places the suitcases by the door and walks into the kitchen where the two Gilmore girls are standing. Both of the girls have coffee cups in their hands. Logan runs over to Rory and talks a cup of coffee out of her hand.

"You can't drink coffee," Logan says.

"Right, I forgot," Rory says.

"Why can't you drink coffee? What are you pregnant." Lorelai jokes.

Logan and Rory exchange looks then look at Lorelai.

"Oh my god, you're pregnant," Lorelai says.

* * *

 **Chapter One done! What do you guys think? Do you like it? Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.-WritingGurl202**


	3. Chapter 2

**Gilmore Girls Fanfiction: Rory and Logan**

 **Disclaimer: I don't on anything, only the plot, and the characters I've made up so basically Duncan.**

 **AN: Hello, here is another story. I've really wanted to write a Rory and Logan fanfiction where Rory and Logan have a child so here it is. -WritingGurl202**

 **Summary: Rory and Logan are still in college when they're hit with some unexpected news, a baby. They move in together and prepare for their little bundle of joy. They handle their situation as best they can with their friends and family meddling in their lives.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Rory is sitting in her dorm room, in her bedroom, on her bed. She's clutching a pillow to her chest. She's deep in thought, very deep. It's been two weeks since she and Logan had told everyone that they were expecting. Well, mostly their family, Lorelai and Logan's parents are pretty much the only ones who know. Rory is starting to think that this pregnant could be a mistake. Ever since Rory and Logan returned to Yale, they've barely seen each other. Logan always goes out with his friends and gets drunk. Rory is starting to think of other options…

"Hey," Logan says, walking into the room. "Paris told me you've missed your last two days of class. What's been going on?"

"I've been thinking," Rory states.

"Oh," Logan says, sitting on the bed. "About what?"

"This pregnancy."

"What about the pregnancy?"

"I've been thinking of possible putting this baby up for adoption."

"What. Why? Why do you want to put our baby up for adoption when they already have two parents who love them."

"Because you're never here… You go and get drunk all the night."

"You think I've been going out and getting drunk. Oh, Ace, you crack me up at times."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ace, babe, I haven't been going out with my friends and getting drunk."

"Then what have you been doing?"

"I've been working on a surprise for you."

"A surprise? For me?"

"Yes, a surprise for you… That's why I'm here, the surprise is done, but that's gonna have to wait… I want to know why you want to put our baby up for adoption. Just because I haven't been here the past few nights. I thought Colin and Finn would explain everything."

"Well, you see since I thought you were hanging out with them… I kind of avoided them."

"Now it's all starting to make sense… Ace, I'm telling you right now so listen to me, I love you and our baby, I'm not gonna do anything stupid. I'm not going to abandon you or our baby. I'm going to be there for you during this pregnancy and after. If you trust me, you will believe."

"I do trust you and I do believe you."

"Alright, good."

"Do I get my surprise now?"

"Why not. Come on."

Logan helps Rory off the bed and together they walk out and walk to Logan's car. Logan leads Rory to the passenger side but stops her before she can get into the car. Logan leans against the car while digging through his pocket. Rory looks at Logan with a curious look.

"What's going on?"

"Well, it is a surprise," Logan says, taking a blindfold out of his pocket. "So you have to wear a blindfold."

"Are you serious?"

"Very serious. Now come on, Ace, if you don't put the blindfold on, you won't get to see your surprise."

"Alright, fine."

"Turn around. I will put it on for you."

Rory turns around and Logan places the blindfold over her eyes. Logan then helps Rory into the car after helping her, Logan gets into the car and starts driving towards the surprise. While driving he keeps one hand on the wheel while the other is placed on top of Rory's hand which reside in her lap.

"So you're not going to tell me where we're going?" Rory asks.

"Nope."

"I hate surprises."

"But you'll love this one."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Trust me, Ace, you are going to love this surprise."

"I do trust you."

The car stops. Rory hears the car door open and close.

"Logan"

Rory feels someone gently lift her out of the car. She wraps her arms around the person's neck.

"Logan."

"Who else would it be."

"Why are you carrying me?"

"Because it's all apart of the plan."

Logan suddenly puts Rory down.

"That was a short drive and a short walk."

"Very good… I'm gonna take the blindfold off."

"Alright."

Logan removes the blindfold and Rory are left staring at a nice little cottage. Rory knows this cottage, it's the same cottage she and Logan looked at a week prior. She loved this house but agreed because of Logan's parents to look at other house particularly closer to them.

"What are we doing here?"

"We are standing outside our house."

"What?"

"You heard me, we are standing outside our house, Ace, this is our house. Where we are going to raise our baby."

"But we agreed to think about because your parents wanted us to live closer to them."

"Yeah, in a big house where we would barely use half of it. Ace, I saw your reaction when we looked at it, you fell in love with this place and I didn't want you to have to let it go and live in a mansion. I wasn't going to let you do that."

"So you bought this place."

"So I bought this place and for the past couple of days, at night, I've been making this place ready for you to come home."

"I love you."

"I love you too. You wanna see what I've done inside?"

"Yes."

"Well let's go."

Rory and Logan walk up and inside the house. Their new house. Their first home together, where they're going to raise their baby and possible more.

* * *

 **I Just want to let you all know for the next couple of weeks especially this week I will probably not be updating. These next few weeks are very busy for me. I promise I will not abandon this story.**

 **-WritingGurl202**


	4. Chapter 3

**Gilmore Girls Fanfiction: Rory and Logan**

 **Disclaimer: I don't on anything, only the plot, and the characters I've made up so basically Duncan.**

 **AN: Hello, here is another story. I've really wanted to write a Rory and Logan fanfiction where Rory and Logan have a child so here it is. -WritingGurl202**

 **Summary: Rory and Logan are still in college when they're hit with some unexpected news, a baby. They move in together and prepare for their little bundle of joy. They handle their situation as best they can with their friends and family meddling in their lives.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

Rory is sitting on the floor in an empty room, surrounded by paint samples. Her stomach is starting to show more and more, she's currently four months pregnant. They haven't learned the gender… They decided not to learn the gender until Rory gives birth. Logan walks into the room and leans against the doorway.

"What are you doing?" Logan asks.

"I'm looking at different paint samples to see which one we should paint the room. I was also thinking about having a theme for the room."

"Oh. I thought you were going to relax."

"To me, this is relaxing."

"I'm sure… Come on, I think you've spent enough time in here for one day."

Logan walks over to Rory and helps her up. Together, they walk from the baby's room to the living room where they both sit on the couch. Logan puts one arm over Rory's shoulder and places his other on her stomach so his hand is rubbing her stomach.

"How are you two feeling today?"

"Fine."

"Just fine."

"Sad we couldn't go to school today."

"Ace, I know you are going to miss school but with you being pregnant, you know and I know that you're going to miss some school days."

"I know."

"Only five more months."

"Yes, only five more months."

"What do you think we're going to have? A girl or boy?"

"I don't know, I'm leaning more towards girl. What about you?"

"Honestly, I really don't care which we have. I'm fine with a girl or a boy as long as both you and our baby are healthy."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Rory and Logan sit on the couch in silence, just holding each other. Logan continues to rub Rory's stomach. After a few minutes, Logan feels a little flutter against his hand. He looks at Rory who is smiling from ear to ear.

"What was that?" Logan asks.

"That was our baby kicking your hand," Rory responds.

"Really, that was our baby," Logan says. "I mean our baby just kicked my hand. Like no joke, our baby really did kick my hand."

"Yes, Logan, that was really our baby kicking your hand. No joke."

"Wow."

"You are really amazed, aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm more than amazed. It's just wow, there are really no words to describe the feeling you get when you feel your first child kick for the first time… It's almost like realization that this is all real, it's really happening. In five months, we're going to be parents to a baby girl or a baby boy… It's really going to happen. I'm going to be a father. Oh god, I'm going to be a father."

"Logan, you are going to be a terrific father."

"Ace… Rory, have you met my father? He's a horrible father, I'm probably going to be a horrible father too. It's most likely a family trait."

"Logan, listen to me, you father is a terrible father because he chose to be a terrible father. Spending his time away instead of spending with you and Honor. You are going to be a terrific father because you are actually going to spend time with our child besides I know once our baby is in your arms, nothing else with matter."

"Except for you, of course."

"Logan, you have nothing to fear."

"Are you sure? I mean what makes you think that I have nothing to fear because I feel like I have a lot to fear."

"I just know like I said after our baby is in your arms you will have nothing to fear."

"What should I expect? I mean should we go over everything like do you want a natural birth or do you want drugs. What car are we going to use? What should we pack? I know you and the baby need to pack but should I pack some stuff as well? Come on, Ace, I need to know what to expect. I need to be prepared."

"Logan, relax, this baby isn't due for another five months which gives us plenty of time to get everything organized. Also there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"What?"

"Well, I was reading and it's a good idea to do yoga during a pregnancy and I was just wondering if you would be willing to some yoga, everyday, with me?"

"Yes, of course, I'll do anything to help you and our baby during this pregnancy."

"Oh, good, I already bought the yoga mats."

"Of course you did."

"Do you think your parents will come around?"

"Probably not."

"Too bad, they're going to miss their first grandchild growing up."

"Well, that's the Huntzbergers for you but it doesn't matter because our child is going to have two loving parents and that's all that matters."

"Let's get married."

"What?"

"I said let's get married."

"You want to get married…. Are you sure?"

"Yes, let's get married this weekend."

"You're positive?"

"Yes."

"Alright, we'll get married this weekend but under one condition."

"Alright, shoot."

"You get some type of white dress. It doesn't matter what it looks like as long as it's white and you are comfortable."

"Alright, deal."

"What do you want me to wear?"

"Anything that's fancy for a wedding but nothing too fancy and make sure it's comfortable."

"Alright, anything else."

"Let's not tell anybody until after we're married."

"Ok. You've got yourself a deal, Gilmore."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Do you really love me?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Do you think you could make me some food?"

"Sure, what are you craving?"

"A nice large salad with lots of dressing on the side."

"Oh really. You, Rory Gilmore, wants a nice large salad with lots of dressing on the side."

"Baby wants the salad."

"Well, anything for baby."

Logan kisses Rory's cheek then her stomach then gets up from the couch while Rory stays in her place, now rubbing her stomach. Smiling when she feels the little flutters against her hand.


	5. Chapter 4

**Gilmore Girls Fanfiction: Rory and Logan**

 **Disclaimer: I don't on anything, only the plot, and the characters I've made up so basically Duncan.**

 **AN: Hello, here is another story. I've really wanted to write a Rory and Logan fanfiction where Rory and Logan have a child so here it is. -WritingGurl202**

 **Summary: Rory and Logan are still in college when they're hit with some unexpected news, a baby. They move in together and prepare for their little bundle of joy. They handle their situation as best they can with their friends and family meddling in their lives.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

Rory is sitting on her bed, crying her eyes out. She's just returned from her doctor's appointment. She's just learned so terrible news. Logan couldn't make it to the appointment so Rory has to tell him herself. She doesn't know how he's going to take it. They were suppose to get married this weekend and now it's all ruined because of what she's learned. Speaking of Logan, he walks into their bedroom. He quickly notices Rory's distress and makes his way to their bed. He sits on the bed and wraps his arm around her.

"Ace, what's wrong?"

"Oh, Logan, it's terrible."

"What wrong? Does this have to do with your appointment? What happened? What did they tell you?"

"Logan, our baby… Our baby."

"Yeah, what about the baby?"

"He…. He…. He might be blind."

"What? I don't understand."

"There's is a fifty-fifty chance that our baby will be planned. However they said that he will probably be blind."

"Hold up, did you say he?"

"Yes, I couldn't wait to find out the gender so I found out today when I went. We're having a son who most likely be blind."

"Hey, Ace… Rory, not matter what happens, everything will work out for the best. I promise you, if our son is blind then we will just have to deal with it and no matters what, if he's blind or not, we will be the best parents to him… Alright?"

"Alright."

"How do you feel?"

"Fine."

"Just fine."

"Are you sure? You're six months pregnant."

"I guess I feel ok. I have been have some pain but other than that I feel fine."

"Pain? What pain?"

"Logan, it's nothing."

"Ace, tell me where the pain is? Is it in your stomach? Do we need to go to the hospital?"

"Logan, everything is fine. Yes, I have a little pain in my stomach but it's nothing to worry about. I will tell you if we have to go to the hospital but for now everything is fine besides we're getting married this weekend."

"Yes, we are… Are you sure that you don't want anyone there."

"Yes. I really just want it to be us and the baby."

"Anything for you."

"Ow."

"Ow? What's wrong?"

"Just a really bad contraction."

"Contraction? You didn't say anything about contractions."

"Logan, it's fine. I'm fine."

"Just tell me if we need to go the hospital. I want you two to be ok."

"Logan, we're fine. What's going on with you?"

"I didn't want to tell you," Logan says, sliding his hand through his hair. "But a few months ago, shortly after we moved in here, that I had a dream… No, a nightmare. I had a nightmare that you went into labour early. And, oh god, it was terrible. Both you and the baby died. I didn't get to say goodbye to either of you. I've just been really worried about you and our baby."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I didn't want to worry you."

"Logan, you've been sitting on this for months. You've probably been scared every time I go to sleep or when you leave. Logan, you need to tell me these things. We're going to be married, you can't keep something like this from me."

"I know. I know."

"Next time you have a bad dream can you please tell me."

"I promise next I'll tell you."

"Thank you."

"Are you all packed?"

"Um, yeah. I… Nevermind."

"What?"

"Do you think I should pack some baby clothes…. I'm just in case."

"I thought you said you were feeling ok. Why would we need to pack any baby clothes?"

"Well, you never know, the baby could come early."

"I know. Maybe we should just stay here until you're feeling better then when things cool down, we'll go get married. Local."

"Logan."

"Rory, please, just humor me for a few days."

"Alright but only through the weekend and if I feel better, you're taking me to get married and we're going to that Inn where we planned to get married."

"Ace."

"Logan, I'm humoring you by staying here this weekend but you have to humor which means going to that Inn to get married."

"Alright, fine. You humor me, I'll humor you."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Ace,"

* * *

 **Chapter Four done! Didn't know where this chapter was going but thought I would post this anyway. Thanks for reading. Review & give me suggestions on how you want this story to turn out. Thanks. -WritingGurl202 **


	6. Chapter 5

**Gilmore Girls Fanfiction: Rory and Logan**

 **Disclaimer: I don't on anything, only the plot and the characters I've made up so basically Duncan.**

 **AN: Hello, here is another story. I've really wanted to write a Rory and Logan fanfiction where Rory and Logan have a child so here it is. -WritingGurl202**

 **Summary: Rory and Logan are still in college when they're hit with some unexpected news, a baby. They move in together and prepare for their little bundle of joy. They handle their situation as best they can with their friends and family meddling in their lives.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

Rory current resides on the couch, sitting criss-cross, a hand on her stomach, and her eyes closed. The other hand holding a phone to her ear. She's currently on the phone with her grandmother whom she hasn't seen in a few months due to the baby. Logan walks into the house, places his bag onto the counter then walks over and sits on the couch next to Rory, he places a hand on her stomach and places his arms across Rory's shoulders. He waits while Rory finishes her phone call. After about five minutes, Rory finally hangs up the phone and lays her head on Logan's shoulder.

"What was that about?" Logan asks.

"It was just my Grandmother complaining that I haven't been over for dinner in months and she wants me to come over this Friday for dinner," Rory says.

"And what did you tell her?"

"That we would."

"We?"

"Yes, we, I'm not going over there alone just to have them find out that I'm pregnant with their great grandchild so you are coming with me."

"Why? They're going to kill me once they do find out. I'm come on, Ace, do we really have to go."

"We could invite them here and then they would find out where we live. If they knew we lived, my grandmother would probably visit a lot and you don't want that to happen, do you?"

"No, dinner with them at their house is fine."

"That's what I thought. By the way, we got a package today."

"From who?"

"Your parents."

"My parents? My parents sent us a package?"

"Yeah, it's in the baby's room. I thought I'd wait for you to open it."

"Good idea."

"You don't want to open it, do you?"

"Not really. I just want to be with my ace and our baby."

"I can't believe we're going to be parents soon."

"I know, Ace, I know."

* * *

 **I know. I know. It's been forever since I updated. I have to be honest, I have some major writer's block, but it's all good now. A short chapter but I thought I should get something up. Again, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Gilmore Girls Fanfiction: Rory and Logan**

 **Disclaimer: I don't on anything, only the plot and the characters I've made up so basically Duncan.**

 **AN: Hello, here is another story. I've really wanted to write a Rory and Logan fanfiction where Rory and Logan have a child so here it is. -WritingGurl202**

 **Summary: Rory and Logan are still in college when they're hit with some unexpected news, a baby. They move in together and prepare for their little bundle of joy. They handle their situation as best they can with their friends and family meddling in their lives.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

Rory and Logan are standing in the baby's room, staring at the big package taking up most of the room. After letting the package sit in the room for an entire week, Logan and Rory finally decided they would open the package. So for they've gotten to this point. Logan sighs then walks over to Rory and leans down so his face in front of her stomach…

"Do you think we should open this package, little guy?"

The baby kicks Rory, she smiles. Rory places her hand on Logan's cheek and gently strokes it with her thumb.

"Baby boy agreed with mommy, daddy should open the package. We are tired of staring at this box."

"Okay, daddy will open the package."

"Thank you."

Logan stands up so he is facing Rory face to face.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Logan and Rory kiss and then they turn their attention to the box. He opens the box and looks inside…

"Oh god," Logan says.

"What is it?" Rory asks.

"My, uh, my old crib."

"What?"

Rory makes her over to where Logan is standing and looks into the box. Sure enough, there is a crib in the box.

"Is this really the crib you used?"

"Yeah, I thought they got rid of everything from when I was a baby. Guess not," Logan says, leaning on the edge of the box.

"Logan, are you okay?" Rory asks, placing her hands on Logan's back.

"Yeah, I'm fine but I, um, I think I need to talk with my father about some things."

"Oh?"

"I just need to do this, Ace, I need to do this."

"Do whatever you need to do. I'll support whatever decision you make."


	8. Chapter 7

**Gilmore Girls Fanfiction: Rory and Logan**

 **Disclaimer: I don't on anything, only the plot, and the characters I've made up so basically Duncan.**

 **AN: Hello, here is another story. I've really wanted to write a Rory and Logan fanfiction where Rory and Logan have a child so here it is. -WritingGurl202**

 **Summary: Rory and Logan are still in college when they're hit with some unexpected news, a baby. They move in together and prepare for their little bundle of joy. They handle their situation as best they can with their friends and family meddling in their lives.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

Logan walks into his childhood home, he can't believe he is about to have this conversation. A conversation he never thought he would have with his father. He honestly thought he would always have a rough father-son relationship, but not what after his father did. He needed to do this before his son came into the world, he wants to have a good relationship with his son, not the kind he had with his father growing up. He doesn't want to be the father who just hires nannies to take care of his son. He wants to be involved in his son's life, for everything. But right now, he has one thing on his mind. One very important thing. Logan walks into his father's study where his father is sitting behind his desk, going through papers, like always.

"Dad," Logan says.

Mitchum looks up from his papers.

"Logan, I wasn't expecting you."

"I know, I just needed to talk to you."

"Is everything alright?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for all of the stupid stuff I've done over the years. I really do stupid things and I didn't realize how much stupid stuff I did, but I've come to that realization and I wanted to say I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you."

"Well, son, that's a brave step. I just want-"

Mitchum is interrupted by Logan's cell phone ringing. Logan pulls his cell phone out his pocket…

"Sorry, Dad, but it's Lorelei, she was staying with Rory while I was gone… I have to take this."

"That's alright."

Logan answers the phone…

"Hello, Lorelei, is everything okay?" Logan asks. "What do you mean? Is she okay? Alright, I'll be right there. Tell her I am on my way."

Logan hangs up the phone…

"Is everything okay?" Mitchum asks.

"It's Rory, she's going into emergency c-section…"


	9. Chapter 8

**Gilmore Girls Fanfiction: Rory and Logan**

 **Disclaimer: I don't on anything, only the plot and the characters I've made up so basically Duncan.**

 **AN: Hello, here is another story. I've really wanted to write a Rory and Logan fanfiction where Rory and Logan have a child so here it is. -WritingGurl202**

 **Summary: Rory and Logan are still in college when they're hit with some unexpected news, a baby. They move in together and prepare for their little bundle of joy. They handle their situation as best they can with their friends and family meddling in their lives.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

She knew what was happening, yet she didn't know what was happening. The baby wasn't supposed to come now. He' too early, yes, only by two weeks, but Rory wasn't excepting their baby for two weeks. She really needed Logan, she couldn't do this without him. This was their baby, who was coming early. She needed him at her side. Rory can feel the tears starting to fall. She's on the operating table with no one to comfort her, she didn't want anyone, but Logan to be with her when they delivered the baby. She doesn't notice when someone new enters the room, she only notices when someone begins wiping the tears away…

"Everything is going to be okay," Logan says softly while gently rubbing Rory's forehead.

"What if the baby doesn't make it?" Rory asks, more tears falling from her eyes. "What if we lose Duncan?"

"We're not going to lose him, we're going to get to meet our baby boy," Logan pauses. "We're going to get to meet Duncan."

"Logan, how do you know that Duncan is going to be alright?" Rory asks in an almost whisper.

"I just know, Ace, I just know."

"What if…."

"What if everything is fine? What if nothing is wrong and both of you turn out fine?" Logan pauses. "Ace, stop thinking about everything bad that's going to happen. For all we know, Duncan will be perfectly fine."

"Logan Huntzberger, I love you," Rory pauses and smiles slightly. "I love you so much."

"And I love you so much, Rory Huntzberger," Logan says, smiling. "I love you so damn much and I'm do everything in my power to be a good husband and good father. I promise. Nothing else matters anymore, just you and our baby. Our family, it will just be the three of us."

"Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger, we're going to begin the procedure now. Mrs. Huntzberger, you shouldn't be able to feel anything, but let me know if you do," The doctor says.

Logan takes Rory's hand as the doctor begins the procedure. Logan gently rubs Rory's forehead while smiling. He's trying to remain calm while the wait for their baby. When really on the inside, he's freaking out. He doesn't want anything to happen to Rory and the baby. He just wants them to be perfectly fine. After all the baby wasn't supposed to come for another two weeks. He wasn't for the baby today, maybe in another two weeks, but fate has other plans because their baby was coming now. Their baby was coming right now. Oh god, their baby was coming right now. Logan wasn't sure if he is ready to be a father who is responsible for a tiny human being. A tiny human being… His son. He's going to be responsible for his son. His smile becomes bigger. Soon, very soon, they were going to be a family.

* * *

 _ **So only one chapter left and then the epilogue. Sad that this story is almost over, but I have really enjoyed writing this story.**_


	10. Chapter 9

**Gilmore Girls Fanfiction: Rory and Logan**

 **Disclaimer: I don't on anything, only the plot and the characters I've made up so basically Duncan.**

 **AN: Hello, here is another story. I've really wanted to write a Rory and Logan fanfiction where Rory and Logan have a child so here it is.**

 **Summary: Rory and Logan are still in college when they're hit with some unexpected news, a baby. They move in together and prepare for their little bundle of joy. They handle their situation as best they can with their friends and family meddling in their lives.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

She doesn't remember falling asleep, she must have fallen asleep after the delivered the baby. She can softly hear the sound of Logan's voice. She instantly knows who he is talking to. By the way, he is cooing and talking in a baby way. She just lays there and listens while Logan continues to talk to their baby. She smiles and then slowly opens her eyes. Just in time to see Logan walking over to the bed, carrying their baby. Their baby wrapped in a set of blue blankets. Blue blankets. That only means they have a boy. A baby boy.

"Hey, ace, glad to see you're awake. We've been waiting for hours for you to wake up," Logan pauses. "Someone's been anxious to meet you."

Logan gently places the baby boy in Rory's arms. The baby opens his eyes and then closes them and promptly falls asleep. Rory gently rubs his cheek. A few tears fall from her eyes, she couldn't believe this moment was real. Her she was, holding her son. Her son…. Her son that doesn't have a name yet.

"Logan," Rory says, looking up at Logan. "He doesn't have a name. What are we going to name him?"

"Well, you know what we discussed," Logan says. "We were going to name him Duncan. Do you still want to name him that?"

"Yes, I want to name him Duncan Logan Huntzberger."

"I like that name," Logan pauses, sitting next to Rory. "No, I love that name."

"Welcome to the world, Duncan Logan Huntzberger," Rory says and places a kiss on top of the newborn's head.

"Hey, Ace," Logan says.

"Yeah?"

"We're a family now."

"Yeah," Rory whispers. "We are a family."


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

They never dreamed their lives would turn out like this, but they are glad that their lives turned out the way they did. They were a family. A family indeed. Sure, getting up in the middle of the night was rough at first but they learned to cope. They both knew they wouldn't trade Duncan for the world. He was their entire world. They didn't know how much they were missing without him. Their son was the perfect mix of both of them. How they became this lucky they never knew, but they did consider themselves pretty lucky to be blessed with son has great as Duncan. Their son, who was born with no problems what so ever and turned out to be a very healthy baby boy. Their perfect bouncing baby boy.

Logan took care of Duncan when they first brought him home, insisting that Rory needs to rest since she was still recovering from the c-section. Rory, of course, protested, but Logan still wouldn't have it. He wanted to make sure she was fully recovered before she didn't anything that would cause her any stress. So if he had to get up in the middle of the night multiple times, he would do just that. By the end of the first week, Logan was exhausted. He had been up constantly every single night, tending to Duncan. He never needed to wake Rory since he had insisted that she make pre-made bottles of breast milk so she obviously wouldn't have to get up. By the end of the first week, Rory knew Logan was exhausted, even though he wouldn't admit it, she still knew. So when she heard Duncan in middle night of the night and Logan was still sleeping next to her, she decided that she would be the one who took care of Duncan that night and she did. She was shocked when Logan wasn't mad, he knew himself that he needed sleep. He knew he couldn't take care of the both of them forever. He needed to let Rory do some of the work after they were family and he wanted it to remain that way…

It was hard to believe that just a year ago that they had just welcomed Duncan into the world and now here they were celebrating his first birthday. It was hard to believe how fast time went by. Both Rory and Logan wished time would slow down. They didn't want time to go by so fast with Duncan. They wanted to take it one day at a time and not miss a single second. Both knew they would never miss a single second of their son's life. That would never happen. They were going to be there for every future event involving Duncan. After a long day with family and friends, celebrating Duncan's first birthday, Rory and Logan fell into the bed exhausted.

"I didn't realize how much it took for a one-year old's birthday party," Logan says. "Why did we have a party for a one-year-old, he's not even going to remember it."

"It doesn't matter, every one-year-old needs a birthday party," Rory says.

"Well, next could I be put on something other than trash duty."

"I think you were a pretty good trash guy."

"When we have more kids, I'm planning for their first birthday, alright?"

"Alright," Rory pauses. "Just so you know I'm pregnant again."

"What?"

"With twins."

 **-The End-**

* * *

 **I can't believe this story is over. Thank you, everyone, for reading.**


End file.
